


Planning

by sals



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy Blaine, M/M, dominant kurt, submissive Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sals/pseuds/sals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the GKM. </p><p>Edited version of the prompt: "Blaine's studying for a test and Kurt has an idea to help motivate him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy!

Blaine sighs for the fifth time in ten minutes, twirling his pen absently. His physics homework looks like Alien speech to him right now, and he dreads thinking about his midterm tomorrow. It’s a big part of his final percentage and he doesn’t think he can afford to fail – but at the pace he’s going, that’s exactly what he’ll be doing.

It doesn’t help that his boyfriend has been humming along to Wicked and studying for his own test on a _bed_ , distracting Blaine without even trying to.

He drops his head into his arms, sighs again and closes his eyes. Maybe all he needs is some rest.

Kurt’s humming stops and then he feels Kurt’s unmistakable presence behind him, strong hands coming down to his shoulders and kneading there gently. “What’s wrong?” His voice is full of concern and Blaine smiles into his arms, turning his head so he can look up to Kurt.

Kurt smiles, applies a little more pressure to the space between Blaine’s neck and shoulder, making Blaine close his eyes again and mumble out, “My brain isn’t working.”

Kurt laughs, takes his hands away from Blaine’s neck and down to his seat, spinning Blaine around so Kurt can see his face. Blaine knows he must look haggard, must look like he’s been trekking through the woods when in fact he hasn’t left his house since the night before.

“What do you mean?” Kurt thumbs at the lines underneath his eyes, frowning sympathetically.

“I just…can’t concentrate,” Blaine explains, his hands rubbing up and down his own thighs in frustration. He watches Kurt’s eyes flicker down and track the movement, and the sudden heat in the room has Blaine gulping.

“Oh, really?” Kurt says, flippantly, and when he looks up, Blaine can practically see the wheels turning in his head, right behind his darkened blue eyes. The look – this look always makes him shiver, always makes the desire to sink to his knees rise up in full force.

Blaine swallows. It’s one of those nights. He nods, and Kurt replaces his hands on his thighs with his own, except Kurt’s hands creep higher, a steady motion all the way up to the tops of Blaine’s thighs and then halfway back down. Kurt drops his thumbs, so he has four fingers gripping the sides of the muscle and both thumbs dragging across the sensitive inner skin of his thighs. Kurt is teasing, getting _so_ close to where he’s already so wet, and then pulling away, smirking. Blaine’s breathing has been heavy since Kurt started touching him but now his chest just feels tight, tight with anticipation, tight with his instincts.

He’s really not expecting it when Kurt pulls him off the chair and to his feet, and he’s really not expecting how Kurt hitches his legs up to his hips immediately after, and Blaine really wonders when Kurt got so strong. Blaine finally let’s a moan escape him when he feels Kurt’s erection against him, through both their layers of clothes.

Kurt kisses up his neck, hands heavy at his ass, squeezing and playing as he nips and sucks at Blaine’s neck, leaving marks Blaine will definitely remember as he fails his physics test tomorrow. Kurt runs a hand up his back, to the back of his gelled (if slightly sweaty) hair, pulling his head back gently.

Blaine gasps and tightens his legs around Kurt’s narrow hips, supporting himself a little more as Kurt licks and bites up the front of his throat, lavishing his Adam’s Apple with attention before coming around his jaw and kissing there.

He can’t stop gasping, can’t stop moaning as Kurt works him over so very gently, yet so fiercely, like he has a plan. He already feels wrecked, and the plan Blaine knows Kurt has hasn’t even been acted out yet.

Kurt finally kisses him, his lips hard and demanding over Blaine’s, and Blaine falls into it, parting his lips obediently when Kurt insists. Blaine lets Kurt have at his mouth, not even putting up a fight because he’s so _tired_ , and Kurt’s going to take care of him.

Kurt drags his lips away from Blaine’s, ignoring Blaine’s whine, and up his chin, to his ear lobe, snags it between his teeth and sucks, flicking it with his tongue before moving over and pressing his lips to his ear, breathing hard. “I can help you with that, baby,” Kurt says, and squeezes at his ass with the hand still there.

Kurt turns them around and drops Blaine at the edge, eyebrows pinched expectantly as he waves to Blaine’s upper torso for Blaine to remove his shirt and Kurt is quick to start working at his jeans, deftly undoing the button and pulling them down his thighs.

Blaine closes his eyes and bucks up with Kurt’s hand when he sets his palm against Blaine’s lower stomach, gazing at the skin that’s revealed as the jeans come off. Blaine loves this feeling, spread out in his sexy panties and like he’s just for Kurt. And when he opens his eyes and sees the possessive, hot look settled in Kurt’s own eyes, Blaine can’t help but widen his legs a little bit, trying to be good for Kurt.

And Kurt groans, takes his hand away from his stomach and brings them to his knees, pulling his legs apart and hooking them over his hips. Blaine can feel Kurt hard against him once again, but it’s so much more with his jeans gone, and he can’t help pressing down, looking for friction. Kurt’s hands tighten on his knees in warning and Blaine whines, letting his hips settle again.

Kurt leans down and kisses him again, and Blaine let’s out a little noise, pulling away so he can moan out, “How – how is this supposed to – to h— _help_?”

Kurt grins and pulls away, fingers at the fabric of the panties before pulling them down, off of Blaine’s ankles. “Because,” Kurt says casually, thumbing over his clit once, causing Blaine to cry out, “I have a plan.”

Kurt takes his hand away and stands up, removes his shirt. Blaine’s eyes can’t help roaming across the skin Kurt so casually just revealed, his nipples pink and tight against his chest, his abs shifting underneath his skin and Blaine groans, sliding a hand down his thigh and so, so close to where he needs it, but he stops.

Kurt has not given him permission to touch himself. So he won’t.

Kurt slides out of his pants just as easily, leaving on only his briefs. He squeezes Blaine’s ankle roughly as he nods towards the head of his bed, “Hands and knees. I want to see everything.”

Blaine swallows hard and lifts himself up and over, settling on his hands and knees comfortably. He’s practically trembling in anticipation, fingers clenching and unclenching in the sheets as he breathes through his nose.

Kurt comes back, drapes himself over Blaine’s back, mouthing at his neck gently. Blaine feels hands at his hips and then Kurt pulls him back, rocking his clothed erection right where Blaine’s dripping, his thighs hot and slick with the excess.

Kurt moves away after not long, teasing so much. He’s gone for a few seconds and Blaine tries to relax, spreading his legs a little more and trying to hold off his growing need to come.

Kurt’s plans always take a little longer to get him where he wants.

Blaine is startled when in front of him drops a textbook, and then his study guide flutters down. Blaine blinks, his arousal pressed down for a moment as he stares in wonder at the text.

Before he can say anything, he feels Kurt back against him. “I have a little motivation for you,” he says, hands at Blaine’s hips again. “Every answer you get right is five thrust into this tight pussy of yours,” Kurt yanks Blaine back so Blaine feels Kurt’s now _naked_ dick against him, rubbing between his folds deliciously and not nearly enough, “and every answer you get wrong is five hits on this gorgeous ass of yours, baby.” He rubs a hand over the skin of Blaine’s ass lightly at that, and then he’s thrusting inside Blaine smoothly, bottoming out as Blaine’s stretches.

Blaine lets out a shout, clenching his eyes tight as tears build up. He really doesn’t think he can do this.

“Kurt – I don’t – “ Kurt cuts him off with a sharp smack, and the pain is delicious when paired with the sharp pleasure of Kurt shifting his hips bit by bit against him.

“If you can concentrate with me balls deep inside of this greedy little cunt,” Kurt says, reaching under Blaine to pinch at his clit again, “then you will have no problem passing your midterm tomorrow.”

Blaine stays still for a moment, breathing still heavy. Finally he nods, and that’s all Kurt needs before he’s winding a tight hand into Blaine hair, working his fingers against the gel so he has a grip on Blaine’ hair.

“Now, in centripetal force, where does the force always point?”

Blaine resists rocking back as he answers the easy question, “The center.”

“Very good, baby,” Kurt says as he thrusts hard once. And then again and again and again and again, and then he stops, buried so deep inside Blaine. He’s brushing against his g-spot like this, and the pressure on it feels wonderful and daunting all at the same time.

It goes on like that for sometime, making Blaine realize he wasn’t so very shit out of luck as he thought.

Until, “When you shorten the – ah, string of a pendulum, what happens? _Fuck_.”

Blaine is so wet, dripping down his thighs whenever Kurt fucks himself in, heat building and building as he sputters out, “Period in -- _in_ creases!”

Kurt doesn’t thrust like Blaine was expecting him to, and it’s when Kurt pulls up from where’d he been across his back again that Blaine’s eyes snap open and he realizes that, no – that was absolutely wrong.

“Wait – shit, let me answer again – “ Blaine can’t say anything as Kurt brings a hard hand down to his ass, cock still snug and pulsing inside of him, and Blaine _thrashes_ , dropping down to the mattress, as Kurt hits again. Blaine pants into the fabric of the covers, his skin burning everytime Kurt pulls away, only to swing back in.

“Let’s try this again,” Kurt says when he’s finished, hands splaying over Blaine’s back as he steadies his hips. “What happens when you shorten the string of a pendulum?”

“ _Frequency_ increases, period _decreases_ ,” Blaine practically yells, and he moans in gratitude as Kurt fucks into him once, twice, hard thrusts with Blaine’s head still buried in the sheets.

Sweat is dripping down the sides of his hair now, and Blaine feels exhausted and wrung out; how can he think anymore when he wants to come so badly?

“Under what circumstances is there a large change in momentum?”

“When there’s a large impulse!” Blaine does shout this time, the heat in his stomach coiled so tight he feels like he’ll explode any minute as Kurt thrusts into him hard, hand pressing at the back of his hair demandingly.

“Electrons can move freely in what type of material?”

“For gods sake, just _fuck_ me already, Kurt!” Blaine cries out, the need to fuck back and against Kurt desperate and he gives in, shoves himself back hard. He keeps rocking, getting himself so close to coming before Kurt brings a heavy, determined hand down to his ass cheek.

“Bad,” Kurt tuts, and smacks him again, “very bad.” Another hit, hard and blazing on the skin of Blaine’s backside. “You’re almost done with your study guide, and tomorrow when you’re sitting in class,” Kurt pulls out and slams back in, once. Just once, and Blaine is going to die of frustration. “You’ll sit there and remember this. You’ll remember my dick snug inside your pussy and you’ll remember all the answers that came with it.”

“And when we’re done, when I’m satisfied that you’ve _learned_ ,“ Kurt exposes Blaine’s neck and licks up it, bites down at the muscle gently, “I’ll hold you down and fuck you so hard, and you’re going to thank me, because I know what’s best, don't I babe?”

Blaine can’t do anything but nod, letting the tears leak from his eyes. Kurt doesn’t say anything about them, just wipes them away.

“Now, electrons can move freely in what type of material, Blaine?” The hand in his hair turns his had so Blaine can speak clearly, and Blaine opens his eyes to see Kurt above him, his dominating presence all over and around him, sinking into his body and taking him over.

“Conductors,” he sighs out, shifting himself so he can get back up on his hands and knees. Blaine ignores the book in front of him now, knowing he can answer these questions. They flow out of him, and Kurt makes good on his promise, fucking him hard every time he answers right and making sure he feels the palm of his hand every time he answers wrong.

Blaine sighs in relief when they’re done, shoving the book and the paper to the side and fucking himself back, looking back at Kurt expectantly. Kurt chuckles, slides a hand down his back and settles them both at his hips as he starts pounding Blaine hard, and Blaine tries to give back, but the pleasure is too much, and he drops to his elbows, taking it.

“Fuck, you should see how fucking good you look, right now, Blaine,” Kurt says, breathless. “Your pussy open and wet for me, taking all of my cock, clenching around me little a good little cunt, _fuck yes_.”

Blaine comes, wetness dripping down his cunt and Kurt’s dick and his thighs and he’s a mess as he tenses up, everything tight before he sags against the bed.

Kurt pulls out, and Blaine flops over tiredly, staring at Kurt confusedly. “You didn’t – “ Blaine swallows, tongue feeling thick. “You haven’t come?”

“That’s because you’re going to suck me off,” Kurt grins, beckoning Blaine closer as he settles at the edge of the bed, legs spread invitingly. Blaine nods, sliding off the bed and onto the floor, his pussy feeling so wet and open as he moves.

He loves this, loves being in between Kurt’s legs with Kurt’s hand in his hair, loves how he can spread his legs a little bit further and his pussy will gape, pleasured and warm from Kurt’s pounding as come spills out.

“Ah, fuck,” Kurt says, not letting Blaine tease as he guides him to his dick. Blaine can still see his pussy juices all over Kurt’s cock, some places wet, some places drying and Blaine actually _drools_ at the sight.

“Does that taste nice, sweetheart?” Kurt says, guiding Blaine’s head down. “Are you getting wet, tasting yourself all over my cock?”

Blaine nods, and Kurt groans, tightens his grip even more. “Rub your clit baby, come with my dick down your throat, yes, _fuck_.”

Blaine obeys, one hand dropping down to his clit and pressing, rubbing fast and hard as he sucks at Kurt, jacking him with his free hand. Blaine drags his bottom lip up the underside like Kurt loves, drops back down and mouths his way back up, losing himself in doing a good job for Kurt.

He comes again, more of the liquid forming at his entrance as he clenches around nothing. He sucks hard at Kurt again, and Kurt comes too, flooding his mouth with salty liquid, forcing Blaine to swallow.

Blaine does, keeps working at him until Kurt pulls him off and up to kiss him. Kurt kisses him hard, licks all of the mingling tastes off Blaine’s tongue and the roof of his mouth and it’s so hot and _dirty_ that Blaine can’t help moaning again, trying to get closer, tired now but still loving the feel of Kurt against him.

“Alright – alright, slow down,” Kurt says, pulling back and grinning, and Blaine matches the smile.

“I’m so gonna ace my test tomorrow,” Blaine says, and Kurt laughs, rolling over and kissing him deep again.


End file.
